Happy Halloween
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: This story will be full of Halloween themed one-shots and drabbles, updated each day of October. None will be related to one another, they will all be completely random. Please read and review! Oh and Happy Halloween!
1. Fall Leaves

Teddy- 8 Vic- 7 Dom- 6 Fred- 6 James- 6 Roxanne- 4 Louis- 4 Molly- 4 Lucy- 2 Rose- 2 Albus –2

"Can we go outside now?" A little red haired girl begged her mother; again.

"Please!" Another voice added, though he was looking at his own mother.

The five mothers exchanged a look, before they all nodded.

"Okay." They all sighed, but all 11 kids excitedly ran to the back door of the Burrow, shoving their feet in their shoes as fast as they could.

"Come on, Albus!" A big brother rushed his little brother. "Come on!"

The oldest blonde helped a sweet, bushy haired girl put her dainty, pink flats on, while the big, protective cousin helped the littlest boy put his own boots on.

"It's okay, Albie." The big cousin assured the little one. "Come on, let's go!"

All 11 children then ran out the back door of the Burrow, and they all ran into the yard, and practically at the exact same time, they all jumped into a huge pile of leaves. The yard was filled with 11 little giggles, and screams of delight.

"I'm gonna get you!" Was heard and a handful of leaves was chucked.

"Fred!" A sweet little voice exclaimed, and the chuckle of an older brother sounded after that.

"Be nice, Fred!" A big cousin exclaimed, a stern look gracing her beautiful face.

"It's a leaf fight!" The naughty older brother defended.

"No, you're just being mean to Roxie!" The beautiful blonde stood defiant.

"Don't be bossy, Vicky!" A little red head exclaimed. "Have fun!"

"I am having fun!" The blonde defended.

"Let's make leaf angels!" The oldest blue haired boy suggested, effectively breaking up a fight. All the other children followed him as he fell to the ground, and sprawled out, moving his arms and legs about.

"This is better than snow angels!" The blonde exclaimed. "Snow is too cold!"

"You're such a baby!" The blonde's little sister told her.

"I swing!" A precious, little blonde sweetheart piped up. "I swing!"

"I'll push you, Lu-lu!" The older blonde exclaimed, and she quickly got up and ran to her little cousin's side, and lifted her into her own arms. "Come on, Lu-lu!"

"Let's have a leaf fight!" A black haired boy exclaimed, and his two partners in mischief nodded their heads enthusiastically. The three of them each grabbed a handful of leaves, and threw them at each other; both missing and hitting sometimes.

The littlest black haired boy, and the bushy haired princess loved jumping into huge piles of leaves, and continued that. The youngest blonde boy, and a middle red haired girl where playing leaf angels still, trying to see how many they could make. The tormented little sister was giggling crazily as the turquoise haired boy carried her piggybacked through the huge piles of leaves, before he tripped and they both tumbled, still giggling, into a huge pile of leaves.

But, things weren't nearly as fun until Granddad came out to play. The children had been running around playing all afternoon, and things had just started to calm down a bit. The sun had started to set, the breeze had begun to pick up, and Granddad had come home from the Ministry. And when he did, he eagerly came outside to play with his beautiful grandchildren.

"Granddad!" Nearly every child exclaimed, as they rushed to their grandfather, and tackled him into a pile of leaves. Granddad laughed as they all tumbled to the ground, in a big heap of bodies.

"Hello, my loves." He greeted them all. "How was your day?"

And for the next little while, each child took a turn-and each was cut off- explaining their day. Some were _slightly_ exaggerated, like that of the black haired boy, but all were exciting, cheerful stories.

A/N- And so it begins! Review and tell me what you think! Just to clear some things up, this will be updated EVERY day of October with Halloween themed one-shots and some-like this one- may even be drabbles! None will be related to one another! All completely random! Oh and they won't all be written like this one; meaning the weird vague way I explained people talking. Just something I had to experiment with! So thanks for the cooperation! Review please!

Sneak Peek: If you review, I'll let you know what tomorrows will be about! :D hehe!

Oh and to those of you who are asking- I know you are!- Here We Go Again should be up by the end of the weekend, FINGERS CROSSED! I feel so bad, but life happened, and there's really nothing you can do about it! I'm going to try, but I can only write so fast! Thank you all though! :D


	2. Picnic In The Woods

Teddy- 12 Victoire- 11 Dominique- 10 Fred- 10 James- 10 Roxanne- 9 Louis- 9 Molly- 9 Lucy- 7 Rose- 7 Albus- 7 Hugo- 5 Lily- 5

"Stop messing around by the fire." Ginny admonished James and Fred as they messed around by the open fire.

"We're just roasting our hot dogs." James defended with a small smirk on his face, and Fred snickered.

"James." Ginny gave him a look and both James and Fred burst into laughter, and Ginny tried hard not to too. The boys were huge troublemakers, but they always had a way to pull themselves out of it.

"You heard Aunt Ginny," Angelina came up behind Ginny, with Lily in her arms.

"Mummy!" Lily reached over towards Ginny, and Ginny took her from her aunt.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Angelina?" Ginny asked as she kissed her daughter's head.

"So does that mean we're off the hook?" James cut across whatever it was Lily was going to say.

"If you calm down, then yes." Ginny turned to oldest son. "The fire is no play toy."

"Yeah, yeah," James said, before he smiled at his mom, a smile that was almost identical to that of his fathers. "I'll be careful, Mum."

"Thank you, James." Ginny said, before she went back to Lily.

"She got me a treat!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well Aunt Angelina is a very nice aunt, isn't she?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm the best." Angelina answered with a laugh, and Ginny too laughed.

"Besides me of course, I'm the best aunt." Ginny said.

"No, you're Mummy!" Lily said and she kissed Ginny's nose.

"Oh of course, Lily-bug."

On the other side of the fire, Lucy was angrily staring at her hotdog.

"It's burnt, again!" Lucy had burned her second hotdog, and wasn't very pleased with herself.

"It's okay, Lu." Roxanne told her, as she happily roasted her own hotdog.

"Well yours is perfect!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lu, I'm sure it'll still taste good." Louis told her.

"You have it then." Lucy shot at him.

"No thanks." Louis quickly replied.

"See," Lucy moaned. "Granddad, I need a new hotdog!" Lucy called, and Granddad Weasley came over to her.

"Haven't you already had two?" Granddad asked her as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but they keep on catching on fire." Lucy explained, a hint of whining in her voice.

"How about I help you?" Granddad asked.

"Okay!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. "Thank you."

"Of course, dear."

Later that night…

"Are you ready to go on the hike?" Granddad asked his family, and everyone nodded and exclaimed their excitement.

Every year, the Weasley family went up to a canyon, even though they had to get there by magic, and they would have a picnic dinner and then go for a small hike. Each year the hike got a bit bigger, since the children got a bit bigger.

"Lily, come here, love." Harry picked up his daughter, since she wouldn't be able to walk up very well.

"Here, I'll take Hugo." Granddad lifted Hugo into his arms, and the family was ready to go on their small hike.

After some time, they hadn't gotten very far. Every two steps, someone would want or need to stop for some reason or another. Once, it was Victoire that saw some pretty fall leaves, and so she just _needed_ to collect some so that she could keep them. Another time, it was because Fred really, _really_ had to pee. They were just barely, after 30 an hour, at the first mile marker.

"I think we should head down now." Granddad told the family, and the parents agreed.

"Let's take a picture first!" Grandmum exclaimed. At the birth of her grandchildren, she had become a lot more of a 'save the memory' type of person. She wanted to remember each moment with her little grandbabies.

Everybody lined up at the side of the mountain, everyone wrapped their arms around each other, and got squished up close. As Molly got ready to take the picture, a random couple walked up to them, and offered to take the picture so that she could be in it. Molly quickly agreed and went over to her family.

"Okay, on the count of three," The lady said. "One… two… three!"

A/N- Sorry that this is late! Yesterday the focus was on 'Here We Go Again'! But nonetheless it's here! Today's, October 3rd, will hopefully be up today, but no promises!

Oh and this chapter was based on my own family tradition. We're actually going up to the canyon to do it later today! So that's exciting! I wasn't sure if there were any nearby mountains where they live, so I just pretended! Hehe! Anyway, I hope it was at least a bit believable!


	3. Hayride

The breeze slowly drifted through the crisp, autumn air. Bright pinks and oranges lit up the sky as the sun began its trek back to the other side. It truly was a beautiful, peaceful night, and an almost _romantic_ night. It would be a perfect evening for a stroll, or an outside dance, or something to that accord.

For Harry and Ginny, it meant going to a farm of some of the Weasley's old family friends. The farm was hosting a small Fall Festival, full of many fun activities. There were small families there with little children petting the animals, a small dance with other couples, and a few other activities.

The air was filled with giggling children, animals and music, yet the night was peaceful.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Miss We-, beg my pardon, Mrs. Potter?" The owner of the farm, Mr. Brown, asked as he approached the newly wedded couple.

"Yes, Mr. Brown." Ginny smiled. "Last time I was here, I was very little."

"Yes you was." Mr. Brown agreed. "And now you ain't so little anymore."

"All grown up." Ginny chuckled.

"Mr. Potter is a lucky fellow." Mr. Brown turned to Harry.

"Yes I am," Harry agreed, as he lovingly gazed down at his wife of not too long. Ginny blushed slightly at the compliment, and the gaze her love was bestowing upon her.

"Well I though I'd just come tell y'all that the hay rides are starting if you two wanna take a ride." Mr. Brown told them.

"We'll have to come." Ginny smiled. "Thank you." Mr. Brown tipped his hat, before walking over to the horses that were currently being hitched.

"I am very lucky." Harry murmured to Ginny and he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "Do you wanna go on that hay ride?" He then asked her.

"Sure," Ginny nodded her head. "I'd love to."

"Then let's go." Harry grabbed her hand, and led her over to where the carts full of hay were hitched to the horses.

"Up you go," Harry climbed into the art, and then lifted Ginny up.

"Thanks, love." Ginny kissed Harry, before they both sat down, sitting so close that Ginny was practically in Harry's lap. Before long Mr. Brown hopped onto his horse, and they started on their ride.

The ride was quiet, and peaceful. Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder, and he had an arm wrapped around her, holding her closely. They passed a nearly empty pumpkin patch, it was practically Halloween, and rows and rows of crops of all kinds.

"I love the simplicity." Ginny murmured. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry murmured back, and he kissed the top of her head.

As the hayride went on, the sky became very dark, very fast.

"Wow, I didn't think it was that late." Ginny said as she stared up at the dark sky.

"Those are storm clouds, little lady." Mr. Brown said over her shoulder. "Looks like a big in is rollin' in." Harry and Ginny exchanged a look.

"Soon?" Ginny asked.

"I'd reckin so." Again, Harry and Ginny exchanged a look.

"It'll be okay." Harry told her. "We'll do a charm or something."

"And let all these Muggles see?" Ginny asked. "You know we can't do that, Harry!"

"It's okay, love." Harry kissed her. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, and the rain had started. It hadn't started like a normal rain fall, no not all. It didn't start with a sprinkling, and then a gradual pick up. It immediately started pouring.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed when the rain started. "It's pouring!"

"I know, love!" Harry quickly took of his jacket, and tried to hold it over Ginny's head.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled at Harry, as he tried to hold it up, but it didn't work for long, for the rain just came down harder and harder, and completely soaked through his jacket.

"We're headin' back!" Mr. Brown called loudly through the on pouring rain.

"Okay!" Harry called back, but he wasn't sure that Mr. Brown even heard him.

Soon enough, the hayride came to stop, and Harry climbed out, and lifted Ginny out. The waved goodbye to Mr. Brown before heading off to the edge of the farm grounds so that they could apparate home.

But, just as Harry was grabbed Ginny to apparate, she stopped him.

"Harry, wait!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Kiss me!" Ginny yelled, and she lifted her head back, getting even more sopping wet, before Harry took her face in his hands and gave her a sweet, sensual kiss.

A/N- Goodness! I hate being behind! Sorry my dears! Thank you for all of your kind words! I hope you enjoyed this one, even though it wasn't Next Generation! I LOVE it!


	4. Corn Maze

Teddy- 10 Victoire- 9 Dominique- 8 Fred- 8 James- 8 Roxanne- 7 Louis- 7 Molly- 7 Lucy- 5 Rose- 5 Albus- 5 Hugo- 3 Lily- 3

"Is everybody ready?" Fleur asked the group at large. They had been trying to get everyone ready for the past twenty minutes; the mother's were losing their patience.

"Uh-huh!" Everyone chorused together, and it looked as though Fleur let out a breath she had be holding.

"Let's go zen." Fleur said, and she led the group through the entrance, and into their journey.

The Weasley/Potter mothers had decided to bring their kids to a farm of some old friends, the Browns, and to go into the corn maze. The corn maze was one of Mr. Browns favorite things to do. Every year he'd grow the corn crops so that they made a design of some sort, and make a maze. Every year was different, so you could continually come each year, and you'd never know the right way to go.

"What if we go lost?" Rose asked, her voice quavering a bit.

"We won't get lost, Rosie." Angelina assured Rose.

"We might," Fred said.

"Yeah, and did you hear Mr. Brown say that there's something on the loose inside here?" James added.

"He did?" Rose exclaimed, and she grabbed onto Lucy's arm. "Did you hear that, Lu?"

"They're just kidding." Victoire glared at James and Fred.

"I'm not kidding," Fred spoke seriously. "I mean everything I ever say."

"No you don't!" Molly exclaimed. "You're always tricking us!"

"That's a lie!" Dom exclaimed. "Mr. Brown said it, I heard him."

"You're lying," Rose said. "Dommie always lies."

"Maybe," Dom shrugged her shoulder, before she continued walking. "So what if I lie?"

"Lying is naughty, Dommie!" Albus told his older cousin.

"I'm not lying," Dom said.

"You just said you were!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Well I'm not," Dom said casually. "Let's turn here." She pointed towards their left.

"Why left?" Teddy asked.

"Because left looks good." Dom said.

"Well if you say left then it's probably right." Teddy said back, and Dom stuck her tongue out at him. The parents decided that they would leave the directions to the children, until they got fed up with being lost, and then they'd use magic to find the right way out.

"Well, I'm going left," Dom said. "If you wanna go right, Teddy, then go."

"No I'll stay with you guys." Teddy said, and Dom just smirked.

Not too much later, the family found that they were in the same crossroad the dom had led them left from.

"I knew it was right!" Teddy exclaimed.

"You didn't know, she just didn't want me to be right!" Dom exclaimed.

"I knew," Teddy said.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you did-" Dom was cut off by Victoire.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Victoire said. "Let's just go right this time."

"Vicky, you're too bossy!" Fred exclaimed. Victoire just glared at him, as the group kept going, although this time to the right.

Some time later, the children became very restless when they passed a similar road again.

"I'm hungry!" Rose whined.

"I gotta go pee-pee!"

"I wanna leave!"

"I'm tired of walking!"

"Well let's go then," Ginny said and she took out her wand, and soon enough they were all out of the maze.

"You could've used magic the whole time?" James exclaimed. "Well that was a waste of time!"

"I think it was fun." Rose said, standing defiantly.

"Let's just go." Fred said.

"Yeah," Dom agreed.

They slowly walked over to where they'd be able to apparate home. When Rose whined again.

"My legs hurt," Rose whined.

"Come here," James motioned for Rose to come and he lifted her onto his back for a piggyback ride.

"Thank you, Jamesie."

"Welcome, Rosie."

A/N- hehe! It just seemed perfect for them to come to the formerly mentioned corn maze at the Brown farm! Hope you enjoyed!

Oh and as Misses Prongs brought up, I'm sorry about the random Southern accented farmer in England! Just pretend, my darlings!

P.S.- I FREAKIN LOVE DISNEY!


	5. Decorating Halloween Cookies

Molly- 8 Lucy- 6

"Okay, girlies, we're going to decorate some Halloween cookies!" Audrey exclaimed as she placed all the things they'd need on the kitchen table.

"Yay!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, as she ran into the kitchen.

On the medium sized kitchen table sat many, yummy looking decorations. There were plain sugar cookies in the shape of pumpkins, ghosts and skeletons, white and orange frosting, orange and black sprinkles, and a few other types of little candies to add to their yummy holiday treats.

"Yummy!" Lucy exclaimed as she surveyed all the things in front of her, as she sat at her chair.

"Does it look good, Molly?" Audrey asked her oldest daughter.

"Yes, they do." Molly nodded her head. "How come there are so many?"

"Well I was thinking that we could make some for our family, and then take the rest to some other little kids who don't get to make any." Audrey told them. "There are these little places were little boys and girls go live if they don't have a home of their own."

"Dat's so nice, Mummy!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm gonna make a little girl a pumpkin, because pumpkins are cool!"

"Okay, Lu-Lu," Audrey smiled. "Do you need help frosting?"

"No!" Lucy exclaimed almost instantly. "I do it!"

"Okay, you can do it, little love."

Audrey watched carefully as Lucy picked up a plastic fork, dipped it into the icing, and smeared it all over her cookie, her tongue sticking out of her slightly parted lips. For the next several minutes, Lucy tried as hard as she could, to get it as perfect as a six-year-old can.

"Lucy, you're doing so amazing, my love, and so are you, Molly-dear." Audrey praised her daughters, as her heart filled with pride of her two little ones.

"Should I use M-n-M's as the eyes?" Lucy asked as she grabbed two blue m&m's and squinted her eyes, obviously trying to see if they'd look good on her pumpkin cookie.

"I think they look lovely, darling." Audrey advised her daughter. "Either way will be wonderful."

"Do the M&M's, Lu." Molly said.

"Okay," Lucy nodded her head, and she stuck the two blue M&M's on the pumpkin cookie. "It looks yummy, now!" Lucy exclaimed.

An hour or so later, a few sprinkles mishaps, and many laughs and giggles later, the many cookies were finally finished.

"Amazing work, my darlings." Audrey kissed both of her girls. "You both did a wonderful job."

"Thank you, Mummy!"

A/N- Sooo…? Does anybody even like Percy's family? I personally do, but I know Halie's not the biggest fan of them! Haha! She LOVES the Potters! It's all opinion, right? Hehe! Anyway, please use your heart and review 3 (has anyone seen AVPS? By looking at 3 do you think of the unicorn? I always do!) Oh and I'm sorry that they're short, life has gotten the better of me, and so I'm just trying to get by right now! Hopefully they start becoming longer soon, thank you all for reading, reviewing and patience. It means a lot to me!


	6. Halloween Stories

James- 8 Albus- 4 Lily- 2

"Dad! It's raining again!" James exclaimed, a moan in his voice. "Why does it always have to rain?"

"I'm sorry, James." Harry said sympathetically. "But there must be something you want to do that we can do inside."

"Nothing," James said simply.

"Well think about it for a minute." Harry told James. "Maybe Albus and Lily have some ideas."

"I know!" Albus exclaimed.

"No, Albus," James gave Albus a glare. "I don't wanna do what you wanna do."

"James, that's not very nice." Harry admonished his oldest son. "What do you want to do, Albie?"

"Wead books!" Albus loved for his parents to read him picture books. He and Lily would sit together and listen to stories all day long, if someone would read to them.

"Oh that would be fun," Harry smiled. "How about we read some Halloween books?"

"Yay!" Albus exclaimed, and Lily, just wanting to agree with someone, screeched too.

"Yay!" She too exclaimed.

"Do you wanna read books, Lily-love?" Harry asked his daughter.

"Uh-huh! A wead!" Lily exclaimed, and she bounced around on her tiny feet, and spun a few times.

"James and Albus, how about you guys go upstairs and pick out some Halloween books to read," Harry told his sons, and they both ran upstairs to grab some books.

"Let's upstairs to the family room," Harry picked up Lily, and carried her up the first staircase and into their huge family room. Harry settled onto the comfortable couch, and Lily snuggled up in his lap.

Within moments, James and Albus were running into the family room, and were settling onto the couch, each on one side of Harry.

"Me first, Daddy!" Albus exclaimed as he thrust his book into his father's grasp.

"Okay," Harry smiled and he read the title aloud. "Look at the cute teddy bear, and doggy." Harry pointed out the two stuffed animals on the cover of the book, before flipping it open.

"Wook, Daddy! Wook!" Lily exclaimed and she pointed out the other stuffed animals on the cover page.

"Yeah, Lily-bug, look at the cute little animals." Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I want pumpkin," Albus said as Harry turned the page to find the characters of the book at a pumpkin patch.

"We're going to get pumpkins in a few days." Harry told Albus. "With the cousins."

"Okay," Albus nodded his head, before flipping the page for his dad.

A few pages later, found the characters eating pumpkin pie, and James had to tell everyone why exactly it was that he loved Grandmum's pumpkin pie. After James' long explanation, they turned the page a few more times to find the teddy bear making his Halloween costume.

"I wanna be a green monster!" Albus exclaimed.

"That's not a monster, Albie." Harry told his son gently. "That's a dinosaur."

"Oh," Albus nodded his head, looking as if he was storing the new found information in his head.

After a few more minutes, they were at the end of the story, where the characters were going trick-or-treating.

"I wanna go trick-or-treating, Dad," James said as he gestured towards the page. "with all the cousins."

"That'd be fun," Harry smiled at his oldest son. "What are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be something big and scary!" James exclaimed and he did an evil laugh. "That was good evil laugh, huh?" James asked.

"That was very good, James." Harry suppressed a chuckle. "Wasn't it, Lily."

"Umm… yeah," Lily nodded her head.

"You do a evil laugh, Albie!" James turned to his little brother.

"Okay!" Albus exclaimed excitedly. "Mwahaha!" Albus exclaimed in his best impersonation of a villain.

"Good one, Al," Harry told his son. "Sounded very scary."

"Umm… yeah!" Lily exclaimed, re-voicing her earlier thoughts though this time without being asked.

"Can you do an evil laugh, Lily?" Harry then turned to his little daughter.

"Ebil!" Lily exclaimed.

"No, Lily!" James exclaimed. "Like this, Mwahahahahaha! See!"

Lily looked at both of her brothers and then her father in turn, before she obviously made the decision to go for it.

"Ahhhhh!"

A/N- The story that they 'read' wasn't made up by me, written by me, or owned by me in anyway. It is called Corduroy's Best Halloween Ever! Hope you all enjoyed this one, I really loved writing it. And I hope Lily was good, because I based her off my little cousin Quincey who is actually 2 right now, too! So, it worked out!


	7. Scary Stories

A/N- Uh… I wasn't sure if I should put a warning on this one or not, but there are some "scary" stories. I'm not quite sure if they're scary. When my cousin told them to us, some of us got really scared, and others of us laughed at their stupidity. So, I guess it's a read at your own risk? I don't know, I just thought I'd put this in so that I don't get angry PMs and reviews. I just really don't know if they're scary. I'm 14 and wasn't scared, so I don't know…

Teddy- 17 Victoire- 16 Dominique- 15 Fred- 15 James- 15 Roxanne- 14 Louis- 14 Molly- 14 Lucy- 12 Rose- 12 Albus- 12 Lugo- 10 Lily- 10

"I've got a good story," James said, and he grabbed the flashlight from where it lay on the ground. He turned it on, and flashed it so that it was illuminating his face. "How do I look?"

"Stupid," Dom told him, and James gave her a look.

"You look fine, James," Teddy told him. "Just freakin' tell us the story."

"Fine," James pretended to look put out, before he decided to start telling his story.

The Weasley/Potter children were sitting around a fire pit in the large back yard of Potter Manor. It was late at night, and the moon shone just right. There was a light fall breeze in the air, and the smell of crisp leaves littered the air. It was a perfect night for sitting around the fire, and in this case, telling ghost stories.

"Well once, there were these kids who decided they'd go on a walk," James began. "They weren't the smartest lot, so they didn't bring any protection or flash lights, even though they were going out late at night. They could barely see where they were going," James looked at each of his family members in turn before he glanced up at the night sky. "The night looked a lot like this. The moon just the way it is tonight,"

"Nuh-uh!" Rose exclaimed, effectively destroying the eerie mood of the story. "It was a full moon in the story!"

"How do you know?" James exclaimed, glaring at Rose. "You don't even know what story I'm telling!"

"I'm pretty sure I do," Rose told him. "And that's not how it goes."

"So?" James exclaimed.

"Well I read it like this," Rose snatched the flashlight of James' grasp, and put it under her own chin. "Once, a group of five kids decided that they were going to go into the woods of a nearby forest, and look for the mass murderer who was on the loose, they-" James cut Rose off.

"That's not the story I was telling!" James exclaimed, again the mood was shifted.

"Well then which story were you telling?" Rose asked.

"Why can't you just sit and listen like a normal person," James exclaimed. "Maybe you'd figure it out."

"Hmph," Rose handed the flashlight back to James, a scowl on her face.

"Okay, as I was saying-" This time, Hugo cut James off.

"Is it a scary story?" Hugo asked.

"Hugo!" James exclaimed. "Yes, it's a _scary _story! It's a ghost story!"

"It's not too scary is it?" Hugo asked.

"Hugo, if you're scared, then go inside," James told him.

"No I'm okay," Hugo mumbled.

"Stay with me," Lily told him.

"Do you need to go inside, Lily?" James asked, fixing his little sister with a look.

"No, James," Lily gave him the same look. "I'm big, I can handle it."

"Okay," James nodded, before putting the flashlight back under his chin, getting ready to continue his story. "Now, last I said was that the moon looked just like it does tonight." James spoke in what he must of thought was a scary voice. "So the kids were out on their walk, and everything was going completely normal. They passed a few houses, they passed the park, but they kept going. After a while, they lost their way, and no one had any idea where they were. They decided that they would just hang around for a little while, and maybe somebody would be walking by, and they could ask for directions. But, the night went on, and the kids just sat there. Only the company of the crickets, flies, and a street lamp. As time kept going on, the kids got restless. They were sick of waiting, and were tired and hungry. Nothing had changed since they had first arrived at this spot, still no sign of any person. But, one kid thought he heard something. He nudged his friend, and told him to listen. After a few more minutes, they heard the sound again. They couldn't quite place what the sound was though. So, they looked around trying to see if they could spot something. Nothing. They say absolutely nothing, but if anything the horrible sound was only getting louder. But, the two boys didn't want to alarm their friends, so they didn't say anything. As the sound got louder, and no one else seemed to notice, one of the girls did notice something else. She pointed out that the street lamp was no flickering, and she hoped that it wouldn't go out. The two boys noticed something though, every time they heard the strange, slightly scary noise, the light flickered,"

"Ahhh!" Hugo screamed.

"Hugo!" James shouted at his cousin. "I'm not finished!"

"Well it's getting scary!" Hugo defended.

"So?" James asked incredulously. "Just shut your mouth and let me finish."

"Don't be so mean, James!" Lily exclaimed. "It is getting kinda scary."

"Maybe you two need to go inside," James said. "If you can't handle the story."

"Just keep going." Lily shot back at James, and she took Hugo's hand in her own.

"If you can handle it," James told her, before he easily slipped back into character. "So the noise and the street lamp were somehow connected the two boys decided. How else would they be able to be so in sync? The boys decided that they'd just ignore it though, it was probably nothing. Awhile later, and the sound was much, much louder. It actually sounded like it was coming from the nearby bush. But, still the boys said nothing. But, when the noise was literally at the right the both exchanged a look, and decided they should probably tell their friends. So, they turned the other way and what do you think they say?" James asked, although the question was rhetorical.

"A giant grasshopper?"

"A mountain lion?"

"A werewolf?"

"No!" James exclaimed, and he tried his best to adopt a very scary face. "They saw every single one of their friends; dead! And a chain saw man with a huge, bloody chain saw!" He said the ending as fast as he could, making it come out quite quickly, and in an alarming fashion.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Many of the cousins screamed. But, James, Fred and Dom just burst out into laughter.

"So it was scary?" James asked, and a bunch of heads nodded up and down. "Good. Anybody else have a story?"

"I do!" Roxanne exclaimed, and she grabbed the flashlight from James. "Okay, once upon a time there was this girl who wanted to go out to this party, but it was after her curfew, so her mum wouldn't let her go. But, the girl really, really wanted to go, so she snuck out of the house. Hours later, the party ended, and the girl walked back home in the darkness, all by herself. But, as she walked, she heard a _scritch_, _scratch_, _scritch_, _scratch_ sound. The sound was kinda scary to her, so she started to walk faster. But, the _scritch_, _scratch_, _scritch_, _scratch_ sound only got louder and faster. Now, the girl was very scared. The sound seemed to go following her, but she didn't dare look back. So, she kept going, only much faster. But, the _scritch scratch_, _scritch sratch, _got faster too. Soon enough though, she approached the door of her house. When the sound seemed to be right behind her, she tried to open the door, but it was locked. She knocked on the door, pounded on the door, and hoped for her mother to let her in. But, the mother just told her that if she wanted to sneak out, and they wouldn't be allowed back in. The girl pleaded, and pleaded, she yelled but her mother didn't give in, and neither did the _scritch scratch_, _scritch scratch_. But, all of a sudden, the mother didn't hear her daughter anymore. Wondering if she'd finally given up, the mother opened the door and found a site she hadn't expected to see." Roxanne paused for a dramatic effect.

"Keep going!" Lucy exclaimed. "You can't stop now! What did she see?" Lucy was not a very patient person.

"You wanna know what she saw?" Roxanne asked.

"YES!" Everyone exclaimed, even the brave trio.

"Well, what she was quite disturbing. She saw her daughter, laying dead on the porch in a bloody, mangled mess. Written on the ground, in her daughters blood, it said, 'You're next'!"

"Ahhhhh!" Lots of them screamed.

"Who did it?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, who was following her?" Albus asked.

"You wanna know?"

"YES!" Again, everyone exclaimed.

"Okay, it was a man, without any legs!"

"Ahhh!"

"So how was that weird noise was made?" Fred asked.

"He pulled himself along the side walk with his finger nails!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Ahhh!"

"Really?" Hugo asked.

"Yup," Roxanne nodded her head. "And he's still out there somewhere!"

"Where?" Hugo's voice was stuttering.

"I don't know…" Roxanne's voice trailed off, and she looked somewhere behind Hugo's head.

"What are you looking at?" Hugo asked.

"Nothing." Roxanne quickly covered up.

"It was something!" Hugo exclaimed, and he turned around to see a man standing there with a scary mask. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hugo exclaimed and he fell off of the log he was sitting on in the process. Everyone laughed; hysterically. Roxanne was clutching her sides as she laughed and laughed.

"Gotcha!"

A/N- I'm so sorry that it's late! I'll try and get the rest written as soon as I can! Thank you for you patience and for reading and reviewing!


	8. Scary Movies

Teddy- 21 Fred- 14 James- 14 Rose- 13 Albus- 13 Hugo- 11 Lily- 11

"We're back!" James called into the house and four voices were heard cheering. James, Fred and Teddy followed the voices and found Albus, Rose, Lily and Hugo upstairs in the theatre room with many treats with snakes all laid out.

"Did you get a scary movie?" Lily asked excitedly.

"But not too scary?" Hugo added.

"Oh we got a good one." Fred chuckled. "You guys are gonna love it."

"Are we Teddy?" Albus asked, clearly not trusting James and Fred, but as he spoke, his voice squeaked and both James and Fred snickered.

"You two are so immature." Teddy glared at the two boys. "You two did the same thing."

"Yeah, but it wasn't nearly as funny as when Albus does."

"You guys are so stupid!" Rose exclaimed. "Let's just watch whatever movie it is you guys got."

"Okay," Fred and James looked to be holding their breaths. "Dramatic effect!" Fred murmured, before James brought out the movie they would be watching.

"The Nightmare on Elm Street!" James exclaimed, and the cover of the movie had a scary picture on the front that made Hugo cringe.

"Really?" Hugo asked worriedly.

"Come on, Hugo, it's gonna be good!" Fred told Hugo. "You're gonna love it!"

"I don't know…" Hugo's voice trailed away.

"Come on, you know you're excited." James smirked at his cousin. "Come on, let's watch before Mum and Dad get back."

"If they do we can just blame it on Uncle George!" Lily suggested.

"Dad would love that." Fred said with a chuckle.

"Uncle George loves me." Lily told Fred.

"Uh-huh," Fred said as he walked over to the DVD player.

Soon, they all were cuddled up with blankets and treats on the large, fluffy couch. Lily was cuddled up in Teddy's lap, James and Fred sat next together, with Hugo right next to Fred, and Rosie and Albus shared a blanket.

The movie started with no incident, but as the movie went on is when everything happened.

"AHHHH!" Albus screamed, his voice screechy and girl like. Everyone agreed with his scream, to the point that neither James nor Fred laughed at him.

"Lils, close your eyes!" James exclaimed, as he jumped.

"I'm fine, Jamie!" Lily exclaimed back, though she did immediately clamp her eyes shut, and cuddle up to Teddy, who was fixed on the movie.

"I hate this movie!" Hugo exclaimed, as he too threw his eyes shut.

"Me too!" Albus squeaked. "What's the point?"

"Shhhhh!" Fred exclaimed, his eyes never wavering from the film. "Shut your squeaky mouth, Al."

"No!" Albus exclaimed, though after that, he didn't say any more.

More of the movie went on, though it seemed to only get more and more gruesome.

"I think we should stop watching-" Teddy started to say, but James tossed a pillow at him.

"No, it's just getting good!"

"Good?" Teddy exclaimed incredulously. "You can't be serious?"

"Just have Lils, Hugo and Al leave." James told him. "And shut it. We're watching."

"James," Teddy sighed, and wrapped his arm around Lily tighter. "Do you wanna go, Lily?" Teddy whispered into her ear.

"Not yet." Lily mumbled back, and Teddy sighed, he didn't think this was a very good idea. He never really had thought the whole scary movie thing was a good idea.

More time passed, and things to reach a peak in the movie, something they had all thought impossible. As the suspense grew, the children grew more transfixed with the film. As they all seemed to get to the edge of their seats, and back up at all the same time, they missed the sound of the theatre room door opening.

"What are you guys watching?" Harry asked at the same moment a door in the movie opened, and the scary man jumped out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Every single one of them screamed, all seeming to jump feet off of the couch. Even Harry and Ginny jumped at the sheer terror of the movie and of the kids freaking out.

"What is going on in here?" Ginny shrieked after she screamed. "What movie is this?" James scrambled for the remote control, before flipping the TV off.

"Nothing!" James exclaimed, though his voice shook with what had to be effects of the movie. "We're all good."

"It was Uncle George!" Lily exclaimed.

A/N- I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait! But I hope to get caught up and maybe finished tonight. We'll just see how late I can stay up… you never know what the night will bring!

Oh, side note, I've never seen this movie, so that's why it's slightly vague. I, personally, hate horror movies, but hey, if you like 'em, go for it (: haha. Anyway, hope you like!

Oh and last chapter, the guy that jumped out to scare Hugo was George. I think he would have set that up with Roxanne to try and help her scare her cousins (:

Thank you all!


	9. Costume Store

Teddy- 24 James- 17 Rose- 16 Albus- 16 Hugo- 14 Lily- 14

"Come on, guys!" Lily bounced on her feet. "Let's go!"

"I don't even see why I had to come." James moaned. "I'm not dressing up this year."

"You're coming for fun." Teddy told him and he wrapped an arm around his little brothers shoulder.

"Uh-huh." James said.

"You are." Teddy confirmed. "No come on, before Lily explodes."

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed and everyone laughed.

They walked into the costume store, all excited, even if James didn't want to admit it. They were taken aback by how large the store actually was.

"So many choices!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. "How will I ever decide?"

"I know!" Rose exclaimed. "We should match!"

"Okay!" Lily agreed. "Something beautiful."

"What about you two?" Teddy gestured at Albus and Hugo.

"I don't know yet," Hugo admitted.

"I wanna be something cool, something… obvious," Albus explained. "Like a wizard."

"That's boring!" Lily told him. "Be something cool, Albie."

"Like..?" Albus pressed his sister.

"Umm… I don't know yet! I'll find you something, though." Lily assured him.

"Oh okay," Albus smiled at her. "We'll see." Lily just smiled.

As they continued to walk around and look at all costumes, everyone heard Lily gasp and squeal excitedly.

"What is it, Lily?" Rose asked excitedly.

"I found what I'm being!" Lily told her, and she picked up an impossibly short, skimpy, itty bitty green Tinker Bell dress. "And it lights up!" Lily added, as her brothers gathered around.

"Absolutely not!" Teddy, James and Albus all exclaimed as one.

"You're not wearing that." James added flatly.

"Oh I think Michael will appreciate it!" Lily giggled and Rose did too.

"I think he will too." Rose agreed.

"More reason for you not to where it." Albus said. Michael Thomas, Dean Thomas' son, was Lily's boyfriend at the moment.

"Come on guys!" Lily smiled sweetly. "It's gorgeous! It'll look amazing on me, too!"

"It'd look amazing on anyone," Teddy mumbled, looking the dress up and down. "Except you, Lily. You're not allowed to where something so… tiny." Teddy said for lack of a better word.

"You guys are no fun at all," Lily told them. "It's just a Halloween costume."

"You're not wearing it." James said again, his voice just as firm. "Plus, Dad would kill of us if you brought that dress home."

"Ugh," Lily sighed. "Mum would back me up."

"Not on this one," Teddy said. "I don't think she'd like that dress too much either."

"Hmph," Lily huffed. "Well fine, you guys find me something."

"I found the perfect one!" Albus told her as he picked it off of a rack. The outfit he held made Lily's eyes go wide; Albus held a full dragon body costume.

"Absolutely not!" She exclaimed.

A/N- To see Lily's incredibly sexy (hehehe!) Halloween dress, go onto my profile and click on the link that says "Happy Halloween- Lily's Sexy Dress (Ch. 9)" I hope you all like it! My bestest friend, Halie of course!, picked it out. I love it too! (:

Yay! I'm that much closer to being caught up! Who has faith in me? I don't! (: haha!

I love you, Halie! This one goes to you (:

Oh and I can I just say that I HATE them all this old! No more big kids! I need my little NG kids! Little Lily! I hate writing her so big! )': I think that's why it's so short, because I can't handle it any longer! Haha!


	10. Finding A Black Cat

James- 7 Albus- 6 Lily- 4

"I wanna pway outside!" Lily exclaimed. "I wanna go out in the woods!"

"Not the woods." Albus told her. "It's scary in there."  
"It's not scawy!" Lily said indignantly. "Pwease come wif me, Albie."

"I'll go with you, Lils." James told her. "Looks like Albus is a scaredy cat."

"I'm not a scardey cat!" Albus glared at James. "I'll come to, Lils."

"Yay!" She exclaimed excitedly, and she grabbed both of her brother's hands. "Wet's go!"

She dragged both boys outside and into the woods. They hadn't walked too far when they heard weird noises.

"What's that?" Albus asked, slight fear to his voice.

"It's nothing, Al." James told him. "I don't hear anything."

"Listen!" Albus urged his brother. "There's something there!"

"No there's not." James told him, though he too listened carefully, and before long he too heard the noise.

"It sounds like a kitty!" Albus exclaimed, finally placing the recognition of the noise. "Like Crookshanks!"

"A kitty?" Lily looked excited. "Get it, Jamie!"

"I can't get a kitty, Lily!" James told her. "Mum won't let us keep it, anyway!"

"Just get it!" Albus urged his big brother, and James sighed.

"Fine." He walked toward the noise, and disappeared from the sight of Albus and Lily.

"Are you okay, Jamie?" Lily asked worriedly when she couldn't see him for a little while.

"I'm getting the kitty!" James reminded her.

"I know!" Lily called back, and after not too long, James came from behind wherever it was he was, and in his arms was a little black kitty cat.

"A kitty!" Lily exclaimed. "I wanna hold it!"

"Be careful, Lils." James told her as he passed her the cat, and Lily held the cat close to herself and she cooed to it. "So cute." Lily mumbled. "Wet's go take it home!"

"Mum wont' let us keep it, Lily!" James told her.

"Yes she will." Lily said firmly. "Mummy loves me, and kitties."

"Okay…" James' voice trailed off, but nonetheless he followed both his little siblings through the woods, to their normal back yard, and to the back door of their enormous house.

"Mummy!" Lily called into the house when Albus opened the door for her, and helped her in.

"Coming!" They heard Ginny call, and in moments she was in the house. "Why are you holding a cat, Lily?" Ginny asked, her voice full of concern and she raced to her daughter and took the cat from her. "Lily! You can't just pick up animals you find outside, love! They could have sicknesses on them!"

"Is she gonna get in trouble?" James asked, and Ginny turned on her son.

"Why did you let her bring it home?" Ginny asked. "You're supposed to watch out for your baby sister, Jamesie."

"I know," James admitted.

"Well we can't keep the cat." Ginny told her children a bit ruefully. "Go take it back where you found it."

"No," Lily whimpered. "He's my baby kitty!"

"Lily, love, you can't keep this kitty." Ginny told her. "Come on, I'll take it back with you."

"Fine." Lily sniffled.

As Ginny and Lily walked back to where the cat was found, Ginny tried to distract her little daughter.

"Are you excited to go Trick-or-Treating and lots of candy?" Ginny asked, and Lily's whole face lit up. Thoughts about the little black kitty were soon forgotten. Ginny just smiled at her daughter and listened to her babble on and on.

A/N- not much to say! Hope you liked it!

This is to Halie, because I love you, love.


	11. Making Caramel Treats

Teddy- 14 Victoire- 13 Dominique- 12 Fred- 12 James- 12 Roxanne- 11 Louis- 11 Molly- 11 Lucy- 9 Rose- 9 Albus- 9 Hugo- 7 Lily- 7

"Victoire, will you please stir this for me?" Grandmum asked of Victoire. "You need to stir it just right."

"Okay, Grandmum." Victoire happily went over to the stove and took the wooden spoon from her Grandmum and took over the stirring.

"Stir it nice and hard." Grandmum advised Victoire. "We don't want it to get too thick."

"Okay." Victoire nodded, and she stirred the tough liquid to the best of her ability.

"Who else wants to help?" Grandmum asked all of the gathered children, though there were quite a few of them.

"Can I eat the popcorn, Grandmum?" Rosie asked as she gestured to the big bowls of popcorn on the kitchen table. "I'm hungry."

"Oh that popcorn is for a yummy treat we're going to make." Grandmum told her. "You're going to love it, Rosie."

"Promise?" Rosie and asked, and Grandmum just nodded.

"Who wants to help me get the apples out?" Grandmum then went on to ask, and she got many little helpers.

Within no time at all, Victoire's stirring was finished, and the delicious caramel she had been stirring was finished. Today, they were making Halloween treats; caramel popcorn balls and caramel apples.

"Can I just have caramel?" Fred asked as they all sat at the table with all the ingredients laid out in front of them.

"That's no fun, Fred." Grandmum told him. "Just make a popcorn ball and an apple. They're super yummy."

"I want those!" Lily exclaimed. "Hurry, Grandmum!" Most everyone giggled.

"Okay," Grandmum took a seat in between Lily and Molly before grabbing a single apple from the basket they were in. "Everyone's going to take an apple, when I say to, and you're going to dip it into the caramel, and then sit it on your plates." Grandmum explained. "Okay, go!" All the children scrambled for one of the pots of caramel, trying to get theirs done first.

Within no time at all, everyone apples were caramelized and it was time to move onto the popcorn balls. Grandmum explained how it was done, before, like before, the children scrambled for the ingredients and quickly made their balls.

At the end of the night, there were 13 sticky, happy children, and one big mess.

A/N- on a roll :P

Oh and I have a new favorite song: Firework! Go listen to it; NOW!

Oh and sorry for the shortness, this one was kinda hard to write. Hopefully the next one will be longer.


End file.
